Love Manifested
by Dani677
Summary: Lately, Yona has been under the weather. How will she let Hak know the reason? Hak x Yona plus 1 :) ONESHOT. SHORT FLUFFY FANFIC. (Sensual Sweet Safe)


**A/N:** Hi :) Was in the mood for some fluff, and at the same time, wondered how they would react to a surprise addition to the Happy Hungry Bunch... Well, now I know xD Came completely off the top of my head. Happy reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Akatsuki No Yona.

* * *

 **LOVE MANIFESTED**

"...Hak...Hak...are you listening?" Yona trailed, a faint whisper, savoring the feel of Hak's fingers slowly skimming along the back of her neck.

"Yes...I am, Princess..." he replied, lightly nuzzling his nose against her cheek.

Her back arched reflexively, squirming in his lap, as Hak gently caressed her body, his hands ghosting over the skin tucked away under her sleeping robe.

"...Hak...It's hard to concentrate...when you do...that..." she exhaled, rapidly melting under his touch and latching on to his strong shoulders.

"...Then don't..." he breathed, angling her head, as he tenderly kissed her neck, hands smoothing over her sides.

Yona couldn't help the quiet moan that slipped past her lips, as Hak lay her down with utmost care, stroking her face in warm adoration.

As she lay there in Hak's embrace, lost in the sensation of the deep, impassioned kiss they shared, Yona came close to losing all coherence.

She wriggled and moaned, puffing lightly, as he explored her body, one kiss and heavenly touch at a time.

"...Hak...wait..." she tried, feeling her body trembling. "...Hak...please...I...I need to tell you something..."

Despite her best efforts to slow her lover's ministrations, her body, somehow, kept reeling him in.

Moments like these had become the norm. For hours on end, they would make love through the night, most times until the blush of dawn. Hak wouldn't stop until she was completely satisfied...or until he thoroughly and wholeheartedly made love to his woman.

Tonight seemed to be one of those nights.

"Hak...please...please hear me out..." she whimpered, in a last-ditch effort to make her plea.

"What is it, Yona?...What's on your mind?" came Hak's reply, as he continued laying kisses on her smooth, flat stomach.

Stroking his head, she blushed at the sight - him kissing and biting her skin so softly - it filled her love and incredible awe.

Struggling for composure, she foraged her words.

"Hak...I...umm..."

He made it no easier, as his kisses dipped further.

"Tell me, Yona...what's on your mind..."

A little bit further, and she was a quivering mess, barely able to string together a sentence.

"...Talked to Yun...wasn't feeling well...t-thinks that I...m-making a baby..." she uttered and stuttered, teetering on the brink of her sanity, her hands plunged deep in a sea of dark hair.

Hak froze mid bite, as her words reached his ears.

That last part certainly had his attention.

Astounded blue locked on hazy violet, as he sat up and watched her.

"I'm sorry, Yona... What did you just say?"

Her glazed over eyes finally regained some light, her brain once again starting to function.

When her panting subsided, she repeated herself. "I'm not quite sure, but I've been feeling off lately. I eat more and sleep more, but my body feels weird...I thought it was because we were making a lot of love lately..."

A smirk touched his face in spite of himself, as he relished his deeply cherished reality.

"...That's what I told Yun, when I talked to him about it...He said it's quite probable that I'm making our baby..."

"...What made Yun so sure that you are having a baby?"

"Well...apart from him and the others hearing us _all_ the time...he asked me... _some questions_...and smiled when I answered..." Yona said with a small voice, cheeks aflame.

Hak paused for a long minute, processing it all.

"...Uh...Yona, when last did you...ummm...when last was...how long has it been since..."

It was Hak's turn to fumble.

"It's been some months since I last had my..." she said, face matching her crimson mane. "Not since we started...you know..." her words trailing off, as she buried her face in her palms, mortified for actually saying it out loud.

A flurry of emotion hit Hak like a ton of bricks.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, holding her close, kissing her for all and everything he was worth.

Holding her at arms length, he looked at her belly. Fondly, he stroked where his unborn lay.

"...A baby...it's real...we're having a baby..." tears pricked his eyes, as his smile broke free.

Caressing his face, she did the same, both giving way to their heartfelt tears.

* * *

Love was made that night with newfound affection, and hearts beat as one like never before, as finally...

Finally...

Love was manifested ❤


End file.
